Vampire hierarchy
The vampire hierarchy is based largely on seniority, but can also be shortcut due to creating their own coven or gained a reputation and favor with the Vampire council. Politics Vampires have the specific power that they can sense each other, as in they can recognize each other for what they are and instinctively knows if another one is in the near area. They also have an instinctual knowledge of who is the older of the two and therefore higher in the vampire hierarchy, as it is custom that an elder vampire is to be shown respect by a younger one. Social hierarchy Within the vampire society, there are multiple levels of vampires. Within the vampire communities, vampires have a hierarchy mostly consisting according to age. Older vampires are more powerful than younger vampires are, thus, younger vampires are expected to obey and respect older vampires. Older vampires dominate the younger vampires, but also usually protect them against attacks from humans and other creatures. * Newborn: A newborn vampire, or also sometimes called the nickname "newbie", is what a new vampire is called the initial time after their transition and before they had their first blood. * Fledgling: The lowest level, besides a newborn vampire, fledgling are either new to the lifestyle, inexperienced, or the youngest protege of a maker with many. * Makers or Sires: Makers or Sires guide and protect a new vampire after their transition. While a Maker is exclusively seen as the one who physically turns the protege, a Sire is ultimately a vampire parent, including parent and child, lovers, friends – anyone who guides a fledgling to his vampire nature. A Child is a fledgling who is protege to a Sire and taught the Vampire Laws and the ins-and-outs of the vampire scene. Once they have learned these rules, they can properly live in the human world without risking the vampire society. * Elders: The highest level is that of the Elders, who are the most experienced and influential members of the vampire society. They consists mostly of leaders and founders of clans or owners of havens. Political hierarchy Vampires prefer to keep the knowledge of their racial politics to themselves. Very few besides vampires are aware of their hierarchy or judicial system, but they do have their own governmental system. Worldwide, the Vampire Council – which has existed for several centuries – oversee all vampires. Vampires, regardless of age, must respect the Council. Magisterials give rulings over vampire disputes, and rule over entire continents. Furthermore, every country is divided into several aristocratical regimes, which are ruled by duke or duchess, or both. Each dukedom is furthermore split into areas which is controlled by Captains, the vampires' answer to constabulary. The governmental hierarchies of the vampire – in numerical order – are: 1. The Vampire Council: They highest ranking governmental body is The Council, which has existed for several centuries and oversees all vampires. All vampires, regardless of age, must respect the Council. 2. The Magisterials: Magisterials give rulings directly under Vampire Council. They rule over entire continents. 3. Vampire aristocrats - duke or duchess: Directly under the Magisterial are the vampire Duke or Duchess. Vampire territories are divided into Dukedoms, which are ruled by a duke or a duchess, or both. Each dukedom is furthermore split into areas. 4. Vampire constabulary - captains: Vampire kingdoms are divided into smaller territories called areas. These areas are each overseen by a Captain. A captain is mostly the oldest and most powerful vampire in the area. His/her duties include maintaining order among the regular vampires and reporting back to the aristocrat. 5. Vampires living in areas either in Covens or as rogues, where the hierarchy are from oldest to youngest. References